Welcome to the Masquerade
by darksider82
Summary: Do not break the Masquerade! The most important rule to the Kindred. Enter Alexander Potter distant relative to the BWL. Watch how the BWL must navigate an even more dangerous life filled with Sabbat, Camerilla and Luna; Alex's drop dead gorgeous protoge and avoid Voldemort and the Sabbat and the Malkavian's.
1. Chapter 1

The Masquerade of London: Magic Rising  
Harry Potter/Luna (Gangrel Vampire)  
Alexander Potter (OC Gangrel and Luna's Sire)  
"Speech"  
 _"Thought"_

A tall man stood on top of a block of flats. He was garbed in black from head to toe. Black boots, combat trousers, jumper with deep hood and trenchcoat with a deep hood also and on his hands were fingerless and thumbless grappling gloves. He may have looked only twenty, but he had been twenty since 1490. His name he went by in 2016 was Alexander Kain. But his birth name was Alexander Hadrian Potter and he was a vampire.

Alexander didn't even stiffen when he heard the sound of boots on the concrete floor behind him. "You're late kid." There was a snort as he was joined by a slender woman with short blonde hair, gleaming blue eyes, skinny jeans and a white bomber jacket-esque coat. "Fuck you old timer. Maybe you're just slow."

Alex smirked at that "Perhaps when you learn Celerity pup you can call me slow. So tell me how have you been these past forty years." The woman shrugged "As a life can be. Father, why are we here?" She asked curiosity evident in her voice. Alex grinned at her "Because my darling little Charlotte, his Royal dickness Crowley has fucked up. He dabbled with mages and as a result screwed a mage family over." Charlotte bristled "The name is Luna. Alex."

Alex grinned "I know Luna. You've proven your worth whelp. You've proven it enough to me for me to call you the name you've given yourself back in '60 and I turned you in '45." Luna grinned, she prided herself on being an 8th Generation Gangrel and her sire being a 7th. Those two were probably two of the strongest of their clan the Gangrel.

The clan Gangrel were one of thirteen clans that made up the population of the Kindred; Vampires. The clans were; Assamite, Brujah, Cappadocian's, Followers of Set, Them (Gangrel), Giovanni, Lasombra, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Ravnos, Salubri, Toreador, Tremere, Tzimisce and the Ventrue. Of them the Brujah, Gangrel, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Toreador, Tremere and Ventrue made up one group of Kindred known as the Camerilla. The Camerilla existed to protect Kindred from humans.

The Tzimisce and the Lasombra were of the opposite opinion. They formed the Sabbat, a group that opposed the Camerilla and wanted to show the world that monsters existed. As for the rest they were strictly independent and kept the hell out of the way.

For those who are confused about the generations this is it in simple terms. Cain is the Kindred God! He is the first generation, his three children are the second generation. Between two of them as one was still born they sired the the 13 Antedeluvians the fathers of the clans. Lots of shit happened that even the kindred aren't sure about but one thing for sure was that a flood happened wiping the 2nd out but not before the 3rd Generation also known as the Antediluvians were born. The 4th and 5th Generations were almost as powerful as their sires but their age was their weakness. These days the main Elders of the clans were of 6th and 7th Generation and were officially the beginners of Kings. All the rest of the generations gradually got weaker until they hit the 14th and 15th were cripples.

Alexander Potter was a rugged survivor, he was old reaching 520 years old. He was one of the luckier Gangrel to reach such an age. It also helped that he didn't sire too many of his own children thus that was why Luna was so powerful in a world full of 10th to 13th generations with spatterings of 4th to 9th's running around.

Each of the clans had a set of disciplines or powers that complimented them. The Gangrel had the powers of Protean- Shapeshifting, Animalism- Animal Communication and Fortitude-Allowing them to endure a large amount of punishment. However their were two mutations in the bloodline one of which for a bunch of them whelps in Alex's opinion who developed Celerity the art of moving out of sync with time instead of Animalism and another called Obsfucate instead of Fortitude.

Alex had spent time with both mutations mastering their five disciplines, before vanishing off the face of the earth. The Gangrel weakness was to gain animalistic traits when they frenzied, sometimes it was permanent. Luna sat on the edge of the building and Alex joined her. "Have you met with Crowley yet and found our Primigen of London father?"

Alex snorted "Seen the Prince, we had words. Our Primigen will find us. I found his networks and sent a small message to him." Luna snorted "He won't be happy and he'll show it." Alex grinned "Of course he is. That is why I'm going to flatten him. I've forgotten more about our disciplines than he has learnt."

"Who are you two punks." A voice called. Alex snorted "So you're the Primigen...At least you're not one of the Obfuscate. What are you 10th?" The primigen caught a misbreath "How did you..." He didn't finish as the girl popped up behind him and drove his leg out from under him and had her teeth on his throat. "My father is a 7th. Show him some respect."

The Primigen nodded "I yield...I'm Brutus, I'm the Primigen for London...what can I do for you two?" He looked and the 7th turned around pulling out several pictures "I'm looking for the descendents of these people."

"I'll have to go to Uncle Lazaro of the Nossies to get confirmation. What will he get in return?" The 7th grinned "I'll tutor him exclusively in Obfuscate." Brutus stared "I thought you..." The girl grinned "I'm Luna. My father doesn't mind you City Gangrel as you have kept two of the traits that make us Gangrel and they are Fortitude and Protean. The others..." She followed with a spitting gesture "Forsake Fortitude for Obfuscate." Brutus winced. Fortitude had saved him more than once here. "Follow me please. London's a dodgy city at the best of times."

Alex grinned "Always has been my young friend." Brutus led them down the ladders into the sewers and they walked in silence. Brutus was in silent awe of his companions. "Hello Dave, what do you want Dave." A voice called from the shadows.

"This is Dave of the Gangrel, Watcher...I need an audience with Uncle Lazaro." The shadow convulsed and outstepped a Nosferatu "Dave..." The Nosferatu stopped when he saw them "You two come with me. Come with me. Dave go!" Alex took off at a swift pace with Luna following him. "This is Celerity your using Alex?"

Alex grunted "Nope. Not yet." The meeting with Lazaro himself was profitable. Alex was in a seething rage, his entire family had been reduced to one! What was even better, Lazaro had tracked him to his house address.

(Same time)

Harry Potter sneezed and he looked around the cafe he was in. His Uncle Vernon hadn't picked him up. It was only due to Tonks who had placed a shrinking and enlarging rune on his trunk and owl cage that kept hom from attracting strange looks.

"Mister, I'm not sure if you realised but you've got two people directly behind you. They haven't moved at all since you got here." Harry nodded and held the hilt of his wand. He got up and slowly began moving past them.

Six sets of eyes followed the boy. They could smell his power coming off him and they wanted him for their own. They were part of the Tzimisce or Tremere. More likely Tremere as Tzimisce tend to look like walking freakshows but not on the same scale as the Nosferatu.

The moment Harry stepped into the underground tunnel, he immediately headed down the stairs. The three stalkers followed at sedate pace but eventually caught up with him "Harry Potter?" Harry turned "How did you..." They surged forwards and everything dissolved into chaos.

Alex and Luna dodged another train. Alex marvelled at how much technology had improved as old school as he was, he was still a scholar at heart. Luna shook her head and dragged him along, they arrived at the station when Alex suddenly blurred forwards, he activated Celerity and his perception of time slowed to a crawl. The first vampire went into bite Harry but was thrown violently into the wall as someone was standing visibly over him.

"YOU! You should be dead! We KILLED YOU!" Snarled the vampire. Suddenly, fell to the floor twitching and thrashing as a multitude of rats erupted from the underground. Harry then made out a beautiful woman surrounded by rats and was evidently conducting them somehow but didn't see a wand.

The other two vampires looked at their target and began summoning balls of energy in their palms. Harry's protector smirked, vanished and reappeared in mid-air shifting into a wolf and effortlessly ripped the throat out of the vampire.

A barrage of pops, cracks and bangs reverberated around the station as Harry noticed his Headmaster, Head of House and several other witches and wizards. Harry watched as the stranger, saw the final one of his stalkers trying to flee "Luna, and everyone who likes their eyes sight don't look." Everyone shut their eyes and suddenly they felt the blast of heat. It felt like they were in the presence of the burning sun. As soon as it arrived it had vanished.

"Alex what was that?" Asked Luna. Harry's mind was making the connection Alex was Luna's superior and had a grudge against his stalkers. "That was Protean at its peek. You become a walking death ball." Luna pouted? "You can move in and out of time on a whim, soak of mortal tank rounds, summon any and every animal within a five radius, not appear in at all despite standing in front of them AND turn into our greatest phobia! Yet all I can do is control rats, become a bat and shrug off swords."

"I offered to train you."

"Who are you two?" Asked Dumbledore curiously, "They saved my life Professor..." Harry said. Alex grinned "We don't need a pup to defend us but thanks. We're older than you'd think Headmaster and I would STRONGLY advise not to rummage in our minds...I'm Alexander Kain and this is my student Luna. I'm looking for someone."

Dumbledore nodded "We may be able to help providing you step away from Harry." Alex stared the man down "Not until I get an answer mage...I'm looking for Harry Potter." That got ripples of shock running through them all.

Harry stared at him "Why are you looking for me?" Alex smirked coldly "You've been labelled for The Embrace, Harry Potter. Last of the Potters, Bane of the Tzimisce, Creators of the Tremere and most importantly my last descendant. My name in this current life is Alexander Arthur Kain and I'm your great uncle, many times by the way."

"Then how are you so young? What is a Tzimisce? What is a Tremere?" Dumbledore's jaw tightened "You cannot..." Luna snarled and her eyes turned yellow "Don't tell my sire a damn thing you old coot. He's forgotten more than you could possibly know." Harry's eyes widened "You're both Vampires."

Luna turned to Harry "That we are. All of you. Welcome to the Masquerade."


	2. Chapter 2

The Masquerade of London: Magic Rising  
Harry Potter/Luna (Gangrel Vampire)  
Alexander Potter (OC Gangrel and Luna's Sire)  
"Speech"  
 _"Thought"_

"The Masquerade? What are you talking about? I would like some answers." Harry asked, his temper bubbling up. "Harry, I suggest you go back to your Aunt and Uncle's and we'll arrange for you to be transported to Headquarters the 1st of August." Dumbledore suggested.

Luna's eyes dilated and turned lupine yellow. She was prepared to rip the Mage apart when she found herself on the floor beneath a male silverback gorilla. "Desist. Quell the beast whelp." Luna's eyes closed and when they reopened they were now wolf like in shape but brown in colour. Alex shifted back into his human form and grabbed Luna by the scruff of her neck "Minor mutation you'll live. Mortals you can pass it off as a genetic defect." Luna chuckled "I forgot yours made you very good on the eyes." Alex's mutation was an over development of muscles around his abdominals, biceps and triceps.

Harry looked at his ancestor and his eyes widened as Luna's words. Alex looked well built but Harry didn't think anything of it. But now he was looking and his eyes widened "What do you eat? What do you work with to get that!" Alex grinned "Centuries of control and being careful with feeding on blood."

Harry nodded "I'm trying to adjust to the fact my only family member who is immortal. Professor Dumbledore, I request that they come with me to Headquarters immediately." Dumbledore looked at Harry with his patent 'I'm-disapointed-in-you' look. I really think..." He began when Alex cut him off "It's a brilliant idea. Protected by two of the best kindred and some of the best mages, I presume?" Dumbledore nodded "It is...I suppose I can move Harry ahead of schedule."

Alex looked at the Old Man, who nodded, turned on his heel and vanished. "He's weak. I mean seriously. I've met mages that could break him without breaking a sweat or even blinking." Harry looked at him dumbfounded "What do you mean mages?"

Alex sighed "Add that to the list of things I'm going to teach you. I know a lot of tricks. Thaumaturgy and some of the more watered down powers of the other clans that I know of." Harry nodded "What like?"

"Dominate, Presence for two of them. Through Thaumaturgy and some others I may be able to teach you minor Fortitude, Obfuscate and Celerity...I would love to teach you Protean, Potence and Chimerstry but that would mean ending the family line." Harry nodded "Can I get a lift home?"

Alex smirked, his pale skin took on a tanned look as he effortlessly slung his nephew onto his back and then he vanished. Luna looked at some of the remaining mages "You going to show me where your base is?"

Alex and Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place about two hours before sunrise. Alex and Luna headed down into the basement and what shortly sounded like the sound of concrete being pummelled into dust. "What is that!"

Harry smirked "Just my immortal ancestor and his minion." Mrs. Weasley turned around "I didn't see you Harry dear. You're finally looking well." Harry smirked "Thanks, unless you count being in shock healthy. Almost been sired, found out I have a relative albeit an immortal one, oh and I'm about to pass out."

Harry managed to make it to a room before passing out. The night passed fitfully, as did the rest of the summer. Harry spent time talking to Luna and Alex about kindred and the Gangrel and how far the pair of them had progressed in their five disciplines. Hermione and Ron grew slightly scared that Harry had been hanging out with vampires, but the teen put them in their place about them knowing a werewolf in Remus Lupin.

As for the resident werewolf, he could feel the wolf inside him snarling at the two kindred. "Going to kill me mutt?" Growled Luna one evening in front of the entire order. "No, just why is the wolf telling me to rend you limb from limb."

Alex grinned and chuckled "Kindred are souls shoved into corpses. We're known as the wyrm or children of the wyrm. Werewolves protect the world from spirits and consider us abombinations. The fact you aren't trying to rip us apart and you're not female means you're no Black Fury, I doubt you're a Get or a Spiral Dancer. You're not angry at the world so you're not a talon. My guess is you're a homid."

Remus stared at him "I was turned when I was five." Alex snorted "Hello, Five Hundred Year Old Kindred. A Kindred that can run with the Werewolves an they don't try and kill me once or twice maybe five times a decade. You mate are a Kinfolk. You should have transformed when you hit puberty. Yes those tv shows about werewolves in highschool are accurate. Bit too accurate but that ain't my problem. Anyway you're born with the genes to become a werewolf and because you got bitten I don't know what you are."

Remus stared at him "So I'm a born werewolf of an unknown tribe correct?" Alex nodded "And I'm supposed to hate you because you're a vampire, yet I don't because you were the ancestor of one of my best friends...And because of my werewolf heritage that means I'm more intune with spirits and have to defend humans from them."

Remus stood up, grabbed his cloak and vanished with a crack. He was off too find his tribe. Harry had heard most of the conversation turned to face his friends "Harry I want to pick your brains about the vampires." Stated Hermione.


End file.
